Song-Shot: Lion Around
by DragonQueen103
Summary: After the 'All you need is Cake' episode, Grojband decides to relax and watch the Disney classic, 'The Lion King! Afterwards, Laney and Corey go for a walk together and sing a certain song to get it out of their heads, but two spying twins pick up on the spark.


**HELLO INTERNET! CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN, DON'T ASK WHY. THIS ONE CAME TO ME ON MY ROAD TRIP AND I THINK IT'S JUST A CUTE CORNEY ONE-SHOT. BASICALLY, THIS IS JUST AFTER THE 'ALL YOU NEED IS CAKE' EPISODE, AND THE GANG ARE LOUNGING AROUND WATCHING MOVIES. I THINK THAT THE FAKE/KINDA-SORTA-MAYBE-COULD-HAVE-BEEN-REAL DATE, WAS WHAT TRIGGERED THAT LITTLE SPARK FOR COREY, EVEN IF HE DIDN'T REALIZE. SO THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS. **

After a long day of fake dates, duets and cake; Grojband went back to Corey's house for a movie night. The first movie they watched, 'The Lion King', had just finished, and the four of them were lounging around talking about the songs.

"That was a pretty cool movie!" announced Corey as the credits came to a close.

"Yeah, but it was a bit too 'lovey-dovey' for my taste," replied Kin.

"And there weren't any explosions!" pouted Kon, crossing his arms in disapproval.

Laney sighed, "Come on guys! 'The Lion King' is one of the most popular movies that Disney ever made! Not to mention that the sound track is amazing!"

"Well, there were some pretty cool songs," agreed Kin, "I liked 'Hakuna Matata' the best,"

"Me too!" squealed Kon.

"I wonder why," snickered Laney with a smile, thinking of how much the twins reminded her of the sarcastic meerkat and lovable warthog.

"I liked 'Be Prepared'!" announced Corey, "The villain songs always make me want to join in!"

Kin laughed, "It's hard not to sing along with movies like this! What was your favourite song, Laney?"

"I might be a bit cliché, but I really liked 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?'" replied Laney, "It's such a beautiful song, right Core?" she blinked lovingly at the guitarist, hoping he would get the hit.

"Yep, it is a good song," replied Corey, completely oblivious to Laney's hinting, "I do like a romantic duet every now and again!"

Laney sighed, he still didn't see it. But then she got an idea.

"You know Core, it's still early, maybe we could go for a walk outside?" suggested Laney, trying to sound casual, but she was blushing as red as her hair.

Kin and Kon looked at each other, confused. At this point in time, they hadn't figured out that Laney was crushing on Corey.

Corey was just as confused, "Ummmm… sure?"

Laney's face lit up, "Great!" she looked at the twins, "Why don't you two stay here and decide on the next movie? We won't be too long,"

Kon nodded slowly, "Ok… if you say so…"

"Thanks!" Laney called over her shoulder. She took Corey by the hand and half-led, half-dragged the blue-haired singer outside into the evening air.

As the two kids walked down the road, Laney started humming 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' at a pretty high volume. For her plan to work, Corey had to notice.

"You ok there, Lanes?" asked Corey with a chuckle, "You're humming that pretty loudly, you know,"

"Oh, sorry Core," replied Laney, blushing, "I guess I got it stuck in my head,"

Corey smiled, "Really? Because they say the best way to get a song out of your head is to sing it,"

"But Core!" replied Laney, with a fake embarrassed tone, "It'll look pretty weird if we're walking together and I'm the only one who's singing!"

Corey almost burst out laughing, "Don't be silly Lanes! I'll sing it too, I kinda got it stuck in my head as well!" he actually wanted to sing a duet with Laney, but he wasn't sure why. After all, just because you don't realise that you love someone, doesn't mean you don't!

Laney could barely believe her ears, "So… like a duet?"

"Exactly!" replied Corey with an oblivious smile, "You up for it?"

"Sure!" stammered Laney, blushing as red as a fire truck.

What the two didn't notice, was that Kin and Kon had been watching them with a pair of binoculars from the groj door. Kin was watching their movements carefully, almost certain he'd seen this somewhere before…

"Kon, does what those two are doing look familiar to you?" asked Kin, handing the binoculars to his brother.

Kon studied them, "Yeah, it's kinda like that scene from the movie, just before the romantic duet…"

In an instant, Kin realised what was happening, "OMG, Laney has a crush on Corey!"

"Wait, Laney's a girl?" asked Kon, completely surprised.

Kin ignored his brother's question and stared pacing, "Of course! This explains all the blushing and sighing and staring, and why she was so keen to go on that fake date with Corey! She was crushing on him the whole time!"

Kon was still confused, "I don't get it, Kin. Maybe you should explain it a bit more…"

Kin knew exactly how to explain it.

_Kin: I can see what's happening,_

_Kon: What?_

_Kin: And they don't have a clue,_

_Kon: Who?_

_Kin: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line-_

_Our trio's down to two._

_Kon: Oh._

_Kin: The sweet caress of twilight,_

_There's magic everywhere,_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disaster's in the air…_

_Corey and Laney: Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Corey: So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

_Laney: He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

_Corey and Laney: Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

_Kin: And if he falls in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed…_

_Kon: His carefree days with us are history,_

_Kin and Kon: In short, our pal is doomed!_

**NOT THE BEST THING I'VE WRITTEN, BUT I AM WORKING ON TWO ****_MASSIVE_**** PROJECTS AT THE SAME TIME, SO DON'T JUDGE! REMEMBER TO R&R IF YOU HAVE SONG REQUESTS/STORY SUGGESTIONS! **

**DQ OUT!**


End file.
